yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Useful Portrait Stuff
This page is a work in progress. You can help by adding to it. Portrait Bases Bases to use for portraits. Feel free to add to this. Maleportbase.png Baldmusume.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base BaseEvilLol.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base BaseOmega.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base BaseSmallSmile.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base BaseSmileLowTeeth.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base BaseSmileBigTeeth.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base YanSimBack.png MaleU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base female_ template.png DarkuTemplate1.png|Please credit Darkpai for the eyes. DarkuTemplate2.png|Please credit Darkpai for the eyes. DarkuTemplate3.png|Please credit Darkpai for the eyes. WinkBase.png|Please credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Placeholder base.png|Original by Hømøzygosis, edited by ChisaiTenshi. Boybase.png|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Base (The original was by CrabbyMeal) Sleepy Eye.PNG|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Base (Base by Hømøzygosis) Teacher's Base.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis & Pumpkinhero2 for this Base FemaleBooobs.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis & Pumpkinhero2 for this Base KawaiiEyes.png|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for the eyes NurseBase.png|Please Credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Base Make-up base.png|Please credit Danielishere for eyes. Freckles_template.png|by Danielishere Glasses_template.png|by Danielishere lolibase.png|Loli Base. Credit DuckPimp if used! SakyuBaseu2.png|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Base Male Occult template-NewU5Sh.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-New2.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-New.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base OccultBaseLeaderU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base OccultBaseLeaderShU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base OccultBaseLeaderSh.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base OccultBaseLeader.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base MaleBaseLeaderU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base MaleBaseLeader.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleBaseLeaderU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleBaseLeader.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Teacher's Base2 - Update.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewU4Sh.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewK-OnSh.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewU4.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewK-On.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base MaleU4.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base MaleK-On.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleU2.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleU4.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleK-On.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleU3.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewU6Sh.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewU6.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base MaleU6.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleU6.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Cute template.jpg|Please credit YandereLove123 for this Base GymTeacherBase.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base KyoshiBase.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base BTanBaseFemale.png|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Base Shinyboy.jpeg|Shiny Eyes — Original by DuckPimp, please credit Thecharisktrashbin for the eyes. Shinygirl.jpeg|Shiny Eyes — Original by Avnore, please credit Thecharisktrashbin for the eyes. Ghoulboy.jpeg|Ghoul Eyes — Original by DuckPimp, please credit Thecharisktrashbin for the eyes. Ghoulgirl.jpeg|Ghoul Eyes — Original by Avnore, please credit Thecharisktrashbin for the eyes. BaseByIan.png|Original by Hømøzygosis, edited by Ian Rookie Mindslavegirl.jpeg|Mindslave Eyes — Original by Avnore, please credit Thecharisktrashbin for the eyes. Mindslaveboy.jpeg|Mindslave Eyes — Original by DuckPimp, please credit Thecharisktrashbin for the eyes. New Nurse Base`1213242135435.png|By:YandereDev1(not real) Credit to Hømøzygosis for the teacher base and Pumpkinhero2 for the old nurse base. Blush Base.png|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Blushing Base Young Boy Base.png|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Young Boy Base Hairstyles and Pieces Hairstyles and pieces ripped from the game and various other resources. Succ.png|Created in Kisekae Anus.png|Created in Kisekae hairpiece1.png|Created in Kisekae hairpiece2.png|Created in Kisekae YuiRioHair.png|by Danielishere. Kuu hair 12421hi kbye.png|by YandereDev1(not real) Hairstyle 15 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 16 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 17 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 18 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 19 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 19 No Black CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 20 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 21 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Martial Arts 2 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Gaming Club 2 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 22 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal TeacherHair1.png|by Thecharisktrashbin TeacherHair2.png|by Thecharisktrashbin TeacherHair3.png|by Thecharisktrashbin TeacherHair4.png|by Thecharisktrashbin TeacherHair5.png|by Thecharisktrashbin TeacherHair6.png|by Thecharisktrashbin GymTeachHair.png|by Thecharisktrashbin Goth Boy Hairstyles.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Ponytail Hairstyles.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Ponytail hair.png|by RainbowChanIsDank Kokona's_Hair_Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Shi's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Shima's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Osana Hair.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 Cirno.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 (Original by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader) Pigtail Hair New.png|by RainbowChanIsDank TwinTails Hair New.png|by RainbowChanIsDank Pipi hair 121413242341.png|by YandereDev1(not real) Nursenursenursehairhairhair.png|by MadPie Mei Old Hair.png|by Truekung Kyoshi New Hair.png|by Truekung (Original by Pumpkinhero2) Kyoshi Base-By Osen.png|by Osenaria Osana Base-By Osen & Metal.png|by Osenaria Pigtail Base-By Osen.png|by Osenaria Inkyubasu hair without pig tails13214342.png|by YandereDev1(not real) Inkyuh.png|by CracKers :B Delinquent2.png|by CracKers :B Delinquent1.png|by CracKers :B MusumeHair.png|by CracKers :B MisatoHair_1.png|by Gelangweilt Misato_Hair_2.png|by Gelangweilt Misato_Hair_3.png|by Gelangweilt Juku_Hair.png|by Truekung Mai_Laifu_Hair.png|by Truekung Taro's_Hair_Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Shinoa_hair.png|by Pixel Sheikah Hair2.png|by Pixel Sheikah Mei's hair piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Chojo's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Hair - Ryuko Matori.png|by Pixel Sheikah Nadoka.png|by Gelangweilt Lovely.png|by Gelangweilt Midori Hair.png|by Truekung HayatoHarukiHair1.png|by: BaedereBaemulator HayatoHarukiHair2.png|by BaedereBaemulator Yellow_Ponytail.png|By: CamilleFox Oka_Hair.png|By: CamilleFox Kokona's_Short_Hair.png|By: CamilleFox I thought people might want this but i guess not.png|By Angelcrest52, original by CamilleFox KoharuTail.png|By: SonrisitasParodyFans KoharuTail2.png|By: SonrisitasParodyFans MeiTail.png|By: SonrisitasParodyFans MeiTail2.png|By: SonrisitasParodyFans MikuTail.png|By: SonrisitasParodyFans NullHairCyan.png|By: SonrisitasParodyFans SakyuTransparent.png|by Thecharisktrashbin Shin's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Yui's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Ryuto's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Yuna's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Mei's Hair Piece (My Version).png|Hairstyle by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Supanachuruhair.png|by Ohsokaylaxx ShortPippi.png|By: SonrisitasParodyFans Drill.png|By: SonrisitasParodyFans GURINU1.png|By: SonrisitasParodyFans CylindroHair.png|By: SonrisitasParodyFans TomokoKuroki.png|By: SonrisitasParodyFans Budo's Hair Piece.png|By:Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Sho's Hair Piece.png|By:Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Mina's Hair Piece.png|By:Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Kizana's Hair Piece.png|By:Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Accessories Accessories like hair bows, ear piercings, necklaces, etc. Red headband.png|by RainbowChanIsDank, original by CrabbyMeal Occult Choker.png|by RainbowChanIsDank Occult Club Choker.png|by Pumpkinhero2, original by RainbowChanIsDank Martial Arts Headband No Background.png|by RainbowChanIsDank Martial Arts Club Band made for head.png|by Pumpkinhero2, original by RainbowChanIsDank RainbowEarrings.png|By: BaedereBaemulator (The original silver earring used by Haruto Yuto is separated from the bunch for reasons). OkaSpiderChoker.png|By: BaedereBaemulator. HayatoHairclip.png|By: BaedereBaemulator Videos ]] ]] ]] Category:Helpful